Poison
by RY16
Summary: The wrong words at the wrong time can be like poison, sinking deep into someone's heart, and leaving a nasty scar. Someone said these wrong words to Hajime, and they planted doubt in his heart - doubt which threatens to destroy what he holds dear - his relationship with Tooru.


Tooru cleared his throat. "We're going to be late, Hajime," he commented. Hajime didn't even spare him a glance, he just nodded in front of the mirror. His hands fumbled to make the tie look good but the front part kept getting shorter than the back.

Tooru rolled his eyes and cracked a grin. "You don't need a tie, Hajime. In fact, don't wear one. It's too formal and you look great without it," he assured him but his words had little to no effect on him.

He was trying to sound cool and relaxed but the truth was Tooru was pretty nervous himself. Hajime's parents had known him since he was little, they know they have always been best friends. The problem is they didn't know that Tooru and Hajime had been together since high school.

That wasn't exactly a problem for either of them until the envelopes with photos of girls and letters from his parents started coming in the mail. The Iwaizumi family was a conservative family, to say the least – and with a great respect for traditions. So naturally, they wanted their son to get married to a girl from a good family and have lots of children.

The image of one those envelopes open, its contents displayed on the coffee table suddenly crossed his mind. Tooru would never forget that scene.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Tooru. I'm so sorry."_

 _"_ _What the hell are you apologizing for, Hajime!? You didn't do anything!" Tooru said as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world, giving Hajime the warmest smile he could muster. "You have nothing to apologize for, alright?" Tooru rubbed his back up and down in slow movements, continuous trying to soothe him._

 _Hajime's eyes remained downcast, set on the photos on top of the table. This time his parents had sent photos of the girls in bikinis and lingerie with a brief note attached that said to pick the one he liked most. She would be a good wife, and give him beautiful children, it read._

 _The words 'good wife' made his anger boil up inside him. Was she supposed to make him all his meals, clean the house, take care of the kids and pleasure him whenever he liked? Was that what a good wife was? It didn't even say 'she'll make you happy'!? Didn't they want their only son to be happy!? He could make Hajime happy, happier than any stranger could! He knew him better than anyone else could ever hope and he had always been there for him! Hajime was the one he loved the most so making him happy was the only thing that mattered!_

 _He couldn't imagine what was going through Hajime's head right now. Tooru himself could barely think, the sight of Hajime's tear-streaked cheeks and the red eyes, the trembling lips and the violent heaving of his chest burned into his mind._

 _"_ _Look at me," Tooru pleaded, his voice shaky, placing a hand on his arm. He tried to keep the tears forming in his eyes from spilling, but one streamed down his cheek just as Hajime turned to face him._

 _"_ _I'm s—_

 _"_ _Stop!" Tooru snapped, regretting it instantly. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh. "Stop apologizing, please," he said softly, his lips curving to form a small smile. "It's late," he noted. "Why don't you go lie down for a bit? I'll order a pizza and we can eat it in bed and watch a movie. What do you say?"_

 _Hajime nodded and swallowed dry. "Okay," he said absent-mindedly. Tooru nodded back, feeling a small sense of relief._

 _As he rose to feet, Tooru immediately grabbed one of his hands. He gripped it tightly like his life depended on it. "You know, I love you, right?" Tooru wished his voice didn't sound so vulnerable, so small, so weak… He wanted it to be strong and reassuring, he wanted to make Hajime feel better… and Hajime smiled; a small and sincere tight-lipped smile that grew into a grin that lifted the weight off Tooru's chest._

 _"_ _Yeah," he murmured back with a hoarse voice. "Me too."_

"Hey," Tooru muttered as he walked up behind him. He grabbed Hajime's hands and lowered them to his sides. "You don't need this," he declared unfastening the tie from around his neck. "You look amazing," he whispered with the hint of a smile on his lips and he slid his arms around him, and rested his head on his shoulder.

Hajime let out a tired sigh. "Okay," he nodded and gave a small shrug. "Screw the tie." He sighed again.

"It's going to be fine, Hajime," Tooru reassured him for the umpteenth time. "They're your parents, they love you no matter what." He pulled him closer and nuzzled his face against Hajime's neck, the smell of fresh lemons invading his nostrils. Tooru couldn't feel more at ease.

"Is it… going to be fine?"

Tooru tightened his grip on Hajime and kissed the side of his neck softly. "It will be fine, don't worry," he whispered against Hajime's ear.

...

"I must say we weren't expecting you to join us tonight, Oikawa-kun," he said. "Though we are very pleased and honored to have you. Congratulations again, for making it to the national team," Iwaizumi's father admitted with a small nod of approval.

"Thank you," Tooru said with a polite smile, the kind of smile that didn't quite make the corners of his eyes wrinkle. "I keep expecting someone to give me a call to tell me it was a mistake. It's just so surreal," he admitted with a chuckle. That part was true. The day they called to tell him was still a bit of a blur. Everything happened so fast. One minute he was breaking out into a cold sweat, absolutely terrified until suddenly someone said his name and something about the national team and his heart drummed so hard in his chest he thought it was going to burst out.

It was a bit wishful-thinking to hope this dinner would turn out as pleasant as that day, however.

Hajime was so still and quiet that birds could've landed on him, thinking he was a statue. His mother kept trying to catch his attentions with her eyes without saying a word, dressed in her best clothes and sitting very straight and uncomfortably (he imagined) like a proper lady would. She did not contradict anything his father said and she tried to appear as happy as he was for Tooru being there but it was clear she wasn't. Possibly because she was under the impression she was going to meet a beautiful, young girl with a large amount of money. Tooru wasn't sure if he pitied her or if he felt like laughing at how ridiculous she was in general. He'd never noticed it growing up but now he realized she'd probably been forced into an arranged marriage but on the contrary to Hajime, she had known it all her life. She probably had been prepared for that all of her life, he mused.

His father on the other hand was starting to get on his nerves. His excitement and praising of Oikawa's achievements was getting borderline rude now – especially since his son had already tried to strike up a conversation three times. But Tooru smiled politely and tried not to insult him – out loud, that is. He wanted this dinner to go well, he _needed_ this dinner to go well. For Hajime's sake. He couldn't bear to watch it anymore. Those times in bed when he thought Tooru was asleep and he weeped…, because he wanted his parents approval, because he thought his parents wouldn't love him if they knew the truth, because he thought he was hurting Tooru and also because he didn't want to hurt his parents, despite the fact that they were the ones who had caused this mess in the first place.

"Father, Mother" Hajime started. "There's something I have to tell you." Tooru glanced at Hajime. His hands were clasped together but Tooru could spot a faint shaking, and he was paler than usual, sweating more than usual too, Tooru observed from the glisten of his forehead and humid shirt collar. Neither of his parents had commented on it yet if they had noticed, though.

"But wait dear, your girlfriend isn't here yet. You should wait for her before you make any big announcements," his mother gave him a tight-lipped smile and nodded twice. She seemed pleased, Tooru thought and she wasn't wrong about the big announcement. It just wouldn't be the kind of news she was expecting.

"It is fine, Mother. That is also one of the things I need to talk to you about," he said. "I… the thing is…." He dropped his gaze and his lips parted but no words came out.

Tooru placed his hands on Hajime's leg and squeezed it gently. "It's alright, Hajime. Just tell them," he encouraged, nodding with a slight smile. Hajime's gaze locked onto his for a moment and he gave Tooru a quick nod before directing his attention to his parents.

"I don't have a girlfriend," he blurted out. His mother's eyes widened and his father's lips pressing into a thin line. "But I am in a relationship," he continued. "With Tooru."

Their eyes shot to him, brows furrowed together, and his mother glowered at him. Good, he though. _Focus on me, be angry at me_. Without taking his eyes off them, Tooru reached for Hajime's hands and interlaced his finger with his. "We are very happy," Tooru added with a sincere smile.

"Since when!? Since when have you two been...!?" His mother shrieked and gestured at them with her hand.

"Since high school," Hajime responded. "We really are happy. I'm happy."

"So please stop sending us any more pictures," Tooru added quickly. "Hajime's not going to marry any girl," he said with the hint of a smirk.

Her mother's perfectly painted red lips settled into a thin line and the wrinkle between her brows seemed to deepen.

"It's normal to experience certain things," his father began. "But you two have to think about your future. Oikawa-kun is just starting his career and it's off to a great start. He can't have any unnecessary distractions."

 _What?_

" _Distractions?_ " Hajime's voice dropped to a murmur. Tooru's eyes darted to him and he squeezed his hand tightly. _Please look at me_ , he pleaded mentally.

"And you Hajime, you too have to think about your future career. You've just started working at a big finance firm. You need to concentrate on that and you need to think about children, continuing the Iwaizumi bloodline."

 _What?!_

Hajime's head turned to him, wide-eyed and on the verge of tears, his lips quivering. Tooru could see it in his eyes, he could see him breaking little by little with every word that came out of his father's mouth. To be called a distraction, a nuisance by your own father and then to be told to make money and give them children, for the good of the family, for the bloodline…. To be told your happiness doesn't matter.

"What are you saying!? You can't speak to him that way! You're his father! Your son is happy," Tooru said matter-of-factly. " _With me_." Tooru stood up pulling up Hajime to his feet. "He is happy and nothing else should matter!" Tooru was shouting now, his hands curled into fists, his heart thundering against his chest and it felt like fire burned through his veins. _This man, this sorry excuse for a father!? How could he even say those things to his own son!?_

Tooru had had it. That was enough.

"I am his father," he said calmly, seemingly unaffected. "So I do have the right to say these things. I'm thinking about what's best for him." Tooru's upper lip rose in disgust. _I'm what's best for him_ , he wanted to say but the words just didn't come out. "I'm thinking about what's best for both of you, in fact."

"We're leaving," he said squeezing Hajime's hand. "Now."

* * *

 **Constructive Criticism Is Always Welcome!**

 **P.S. -** _I have the next chapters mostly planned but I'm not completely sure about the ending, though I do have a vague idea. Feel free to send me any suggestions or just tell me anything you think about the plot._


End file.
